


The Highest Tower in Alicante

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Clary is a Whole Lesbian, F/F, Femslash February, Izzy in Armour Proved That, Princess Clary, knights in shining armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Princess Clary may reside in the tallest tower in Alicante, but she is there because she wants to be. No knight in shining armour is going to change that. Until a certain knight takes off her helmet.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	The Highest Tower in Alicante

The highest tower in all of Alicante was home to Clarissa Fairchild. She was the daughter of the fiercest King in all of the land, Valentine Morgenstern. When her mother, Queen Jocelyn, left the earth during childbirth, Clarissa was locked away by her father, unseen to the realm she was intended to one day rule. Since the moment she could understand, Valentine told her stories of the evil demons out to kidnap her, the same demons who had killed her mother. Clarissa grew up knowing that the tower was the safest place to be. 

When she came of age, the knights in shining armour started arriving. Every few weeks, she would hear their swords unsheath as they fought past the dragon guarding her. Of course, the dragon let them by with rarely a scratch. Onyx and her had an arrangement. She didn’t want anyone to die over her unwillingness to leave the tower everyone assumed she was trapped in. So, they’d get past Onyx and sprint to the tower. They would take off their helmets and reveal their perfect hair, flowing in the wind. They would call for her to jump into their arms and she would shoo them away. She didn’t need a man to save her. 

The tower was the safest place for her to be. And no knight in shining armour was going to change that. 

Clarissa sighed heavily when she heard the familiar sounds of steel on steel, the growls of Onyx as she pretended to fight, and the inevitable hooves of a horse. She listened closer and furrowed her eyebrows. There were two horses, at least. That was new. She wandered to the window in her tower and peered down. There were two knights this time and Clarissa was more intrigued than she had ever been. 

“Most knights like to keep the glory to themselves when attempting to rescue a princess,” Clarissa yelled down as she sat on the windowsill. She twirled her long braid in her fingers and watched as one knight jumped off of their horse. They took off their helmet to reveal short, blonde hair and shook it off of their forehead. He ran his hand through it and Clarissa let the familiar twinge of disappointment rush through her. 

“This isn’t a rescue attempt, Princess Clarissa. This is a request for help,” the man spoke clearly as he knelt to the ground. He dipped his head and Clarissa instructed him to stand again.

“How can I help you, sir…” She trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself. 

“Jonathan. Sir Jonathan Christopher. We need your assistance, princess. Well, we need your tower, to be specific,” Jonathan said with a sense of urgency. Clarissa tilted her head and waved her hand for him to continue. Before he could, the other knight jumped from their horse and walked toward the tower. 

“Take off your helmet, knight. If I’m going to help, I need to see your face,” Clarissa instructed. The knight reached their hands to their helmet and Clarissa gasped. Out of the steel helmet came long, raven colored hair that caught in a sudden breeze and whipped around the woman’s face. She shook her hair back and propped her helmet under her arm. 

“Princess Clarissa, I’m Isabelle. And I’m in trouble,” Isabelle said, her smooth voice ringing in Clarissa’s ears. Clarissa knew immediately that, more accurately, she was the one who was in trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I don't need to continue this. Please...
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
